tes_sandboxfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Leea/The Tale of Voronwe, Chapter 24
Previous Chapters 1st, 2nd, 3rd, 4th, 5th, 6th, 7th, 8th, 9th, 10th, 11th, 12th, 13th, 14th, 15th, 16th, 17th, 18th, 19th, 20th, 21st, 22nd, 23rd The Tale of Voronwe, Chapter 24 4th Era 100, 3rd of Rain's Hand, Pyandonea His back was arrow straight as he sat cross legged in the middle of his summoning circle. In the half light of dusk, when spirits were more powerful, his skin dully glowed in the light from the crystal braziers. The spirits of the island heeded his call and began to surround the circle of stone, flitting in and out of visibility. It was risky to do this, but he had to know. It had been nine days and still no sign of Markadil. Nine days was more than enough to get to Summerset and kill Balasian and come back, even if one was as cautious with security as the Thalmor. The High Elves were as magically gifted as the Sea Elves, so someone would likely notice his conciousness roaming over the island. There was no way to trap someone's mind, but it would likely bring the might of the new Dominion down on Pyandonea, and he was not ready for it yet. More preparing was still to be done, and a mistake done here would cost him, setting him back years, if not decades. With luck - and skill - he could evade the Thalmor, but he needed to do it now, when most Elves of Summerset were asleep. As he spoke the incantations, the nature spirits tightened their circle, leaving no gap as they swirled around him gently. The spirits' forms grew more subtle as the spell temporarily borrowed their energy, adding it to the considerable power of the spellcaster. Taking a deep breath, he let his chin drop to his chest as he channeled his boosted power to send his mind over the waters separating Pyandonea from Summerset. As his ethereal eyes searched the coastline, he caught sight of something in the depths of the Eastern shore. Probing deeper, his physical eyes closed as to not overwhelm his senses, he saw his steed's body lying on the bottom of one of the shallower areas of the coast. One of its eyes was obliterated, and it was already beginning to be devoured by the denizens of the sea. He had hoped that it would not have been found dead. Now he would have to train another one. Calming his emotions once more, he tracked Markadil's essence across the shore. He found it in a wooded area. There was a shallow depression in the ground, and grass was just starting to cover the bare spot of recently dug soil. So, now he knew. Markadil was dead. There was a Altmer woman nearby in a cottage, and although he could sense the presence of someone else, he could not pinpoint his exact location. Something - or someone - was blocking his efforts. Not daring to exert his influence, he instead recalled his mind to his body, opening his eyes as he did so. The nature spirits lost most of their transparency as the borrowed energy bled back to their bodies, and Orgnum dismissed them with an incantation and a wave of his hand. As they filtered back into the darkness (the sun fully set during his "journey" to Summerset), he pondered over this new information. His attempt to assassinate Balasian had failed. He did not know Balasian's whereabouts; only that he was somewhere on Summerset. Did the woman kill Markadil? Perhaps. He knew nothing about her. She may have been a member of the Fighter's Guild, or a mage studying in seclusion. However, it was not a total loss. At least the Thalmor had not captured Markadil and exracted any valuable information. And he was dead. He would have prefered to kill him himself over his liberal use of the King's generosity, but at least he would not get the chance to steal any more of his property. Rising from his position, Orgnum waved his hands over the braziers, extinguishing them. He could not send another agent to Summerset. It was too risky. The Aldmeri Dominion could call upon their "client" states, while he had no provinces that he could call "allies." The only hope was that Balasian was discovered by the Thalmor and died in interrogation before he could give any secrets away. He would have prefered that his agent would have done the deed, but as long as he was dead.... Orgnum took a deep breath and walked back to the palace under the light of the moons, invisible to everyone. * * * Entering his personal chambers, he saw that Arnali was already waiting for him, reading a book by the fireplace. Good. He needed a...distraction...from his current thoughts. "Arnali," he said, voice quiet with contemplation. She was still so beautiful. She got up quickly from her chair, laying the book on the seat. "My Lord," she intoned, bowing her head. She smiled, her red lips becoming even more aluring. "I thought you might need some company tonight." He found it interesting that he had not tired of her yet. Every other night for the past few nights she had been here, and he had not been with any other woman in that time. Perhaps it was her beauty, or her willingness to serve. Not wanting to delve into self introspection again - the self exploring he had done days ago was enough for a century or more, as he disliked even the thought of it again - he closed the distance between them and kissed her deeply as she wrapped her arms around him. As they lost each other in passion, he contemplated on making her his royal concubine. No...stop the introspection...just feel. Come to a decision later. She was an Elf. She was not going to die for many, many more years yet. * * * As she lay asleep in the bed with him, Orgnum lay on his back as he studied the ceiling above. He wished that events in the rest of the world were like life here...until the appearance of the rebels, that is. They ruined the precise clockwork of his island. Beforehand, it had been quite consistent. Predictable. Something he could control. Someday, that would be true for the entire world, but not now. He wished that it were so, but wishes did not come true just because you wanted them to be with all the fibres of your being. He rolled on his side, facing the fireplace, closing his eyes. He would prepare, just like he always had in the past millenia. If you don't succeed at first, try again. And again. Until you get what you desire. Last time, the Elves of Summerset had needed the help of the rest of the Empire and the Psijics. They had less powerful allies to turn to this time. As sleep took him, he imagined his coronation of King on the heart of Summerset Isle, before he went on to become emperor of the world. The thought pleased him as he wandered the realms of the dreamworld. Category:Blog posts